


in which Hajime and Nagito enjoy themselves at a party.

by 8leggedsnake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Drinking, First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, PWP, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Truth or Dare, idk man i wrote this at 3am and thought maybe someone else might enjoy it too, kind of??? actually not really lol it's just pwp, most of those characters only show up for like one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8leggedsnake/pseuds/8leggedsnake
Summary: Yes, Ibuki dragged Hajime to a party. Yes, she has found out he's into someone. No, she is not going to forget anytime soon.Or, Hajime's dared to make out with his crush and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	in which Hajime and Nagito enjoy themselves at a party.

Hajime didn’t know how he’d gotten himself into this position.

Wait, actually, he knew  _ exactly _ how. Didn’t mean he didn’t regret it.

He didn’t usually go to parties, but Ibuki had made sure he’d come to this one. She’d pretty much dragged him here. One thing led to another, and before long, Hajime was a  _ little _ inebriated and sitting on the floor playing Truth or Dare with his friends.

That wasn’t too bad of a situation.  _ Much _ worse things could happen at a party. However, a series of targeted questions had led to the group finding out that he had an enormous crush. On a guy. Now no one was going to drop the subject. Hajime was dreading his next turn.

He was currently sitting between Nagito and Sonia, who wasn’t sitting as close to Hajime as Nagito was; she was kind of leaning on Gundham’s side. Nagito, to Hajime’s surprise, had actually drunk a little. He looked a lot more genuinely calm and happy than usual. It was strange.

Inevitably, Hajime’s turn eventually came around again. And, as luck would have it, Ibuki was the one who was about to come up with a way to torture him. She leaned forward, eyes gleaming and an evil smile on her face. “Hajime! Truth or dare?”

Anyone with at least one brain cell could guess what she’d ask if Hajime picked truth. So he sighed, took a long drink, and gritted out, “Dare.”

A few people cheered. Ibuki clapped enthusiastically. “Dare, huh? Well, I know we’re  _ all  _ just  _ so _ tired of this suspense.” She leaned forward. “Kiss your crush! On the lips! And not a tiny peck or anything, either. I’m talkin’  _ deep _ .”

This was so much worse than it would have been if he’d picked truth.

“Hey! That’s still getting a truth out of me!” Hajime protested, though deep down he knew it was in vain.

Fuyuhiko scoffed. “What, you gonna be a pussy about it?”

“Come  _ on _ , Hajime,” Akane sighed. “We’ve all done  _ our  _ embarrassing dares so far. You ain’t the exception here.”

Hajime sighed loudly.  _ Oh, fuck it.  _ He took another dramatically long sip of his drink, then turned to his left to face Nagito. The boy raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry about this,” Hajime muttered, then threw caution to the wind and firmly planted his lips against Nagito’s in front of everybody.

Nagito clearly hadn’t been expecting this, but he melted into the kiss surprisingly quickly, pushing back against Hajime. Hajime reached up to fist a hand through Nagito’s soft hair, letting his emotions completely take control as he hungrily tried to dominate Nagito’s lips more and more. He’d been pining for so damn long, and in the back of his mind he knew that this was a stupid, impulsive decision in so many ways, but he honestly could not care less at the moment. He didn’t want to separate from Nagito. He was like a lifeline.

But eventually he had to breathe, and as much as he wanted to remain connected to him for the rest of his fucking life, Hajime pulled back, leaving a thin string of saliva to fall between them. That should’ve been gross, but at the moment, it was ridiculously, incredibly hot.

Nagito’s face was flushed. His eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily. Slowly, he reached a hand up to gently press against his own mouth, as if he couldn’t believe Hajime had just been trying to devour it a moment ago. Honestly, Hajime was in a similar situation.

“Holy shit,” said Kazuichi, and Hajime remembered he just did  _ that  _ in front of all his friends.

That was everyone’s cue to erupt into screams and cheers and ‘ _ I told you so _ ’s, and Hajime didn’t have the mental capacity to respond to any of them right now.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll be back,” Hajime spluttered out, then stood up. Nagito looked a bit deflated, still sitting on the floor, but then Hajime yanked him up by the arm and dragged him out of the room with him. Nagito stumbled a bit, but then got to his senses and complied without so much as a glance back over his shoulder. No one tried to stop them.

After a bit of tripping over his own feet, Hajime had managed to lead Nagito into a random empty bedroom; he didn’t know whose it was, and he didn’t care. He shut and locked the door, then pushed Nagito up against it forcefully.

He examined Nagito’s face a bit more closely. If he’d been blushing before, Nagito was completely burning up by now. He looked almost as desperate as Hajime felt right now.

“Hajime,” Nagito breathed, and Hajime felt the warm breath tickle his own lips. “I had no idea you… me…”

Hajime leaned forward to capture Nagito’s lips again, and relished in the sudden soft moan the other boy let out, muffled in the kiss. He pulled back to say, “Nagito, I’ve been into you for so  _ fucking _ long, you have no idea.”

Nagito laughed suddenly, a short giggle, then surged forward to push Hajime back across the room until he fell backwards on the bed. Hajime felt Nagito kiss him again, over and over and over. Hajime reached up to wrap his arms around Nagito’s body, flipping him over as he fought for control. He leaned down to plant kisses down Nagito’s jaw, then his neck, then his collarbones, biting and sucking hard enough that he just  _ knew  _ it would bruise.

Nagito was a lot more vocal than Hajime had expected him to be, letting out gasps and moans of Hajime’s name that honestly went straight to Hajime’s dick. And yeah, there was no way he  _ wouldn’t _ be aroused in this situation. Pressing down against Nagito, he quickly realized the other boy was in the same position.

There were so many things that Hajime wanted to do to Nagito, do  _ with _ Nagito, and he sincerely hoped he’d get the chance to later on, but right now, his slightly drunk self just wanted to fucking suck him off.

Also, he wanted Nagito to not be wearing this many clothes. He got to work, first pulling off Nagito’s jacket, then the shirt underneath. Nagito seemingly hadn’t been expecting that, and he let out a surprised yelp that was absolutely adorable.

_ Fuck _ , Nagito was hot. Hajime needed to start a petition to make sure he wasn’t allowed to wear a shirt, like, ever again.

“Wait,” Nagito choked out when Hajime brushed his fingers over Nagito’s belt buckle. Hajime stilled, sudden doubt flooding him. Was he doing something wrong? Did Nagito not want this as much as he did? Hajime looked up at Nagito questioningly, but found that his eyes were still lidded and hazy with lust. “If I’m… you need to, too…”

It wasn’t anything close to the eloquent sentences Nagito usually strung together, but Hajime suddenly understood what he meant. Reaching up to his own shirt, he undid the buttons as quickly as his fingers would allow, then pulled it up over his head. Nagito looked awestruck, and Hajime felt his face grow redder. “Oh, come here.”

Nagito reached up and grabbed Hajime’s shoulders, tugging him down to his lips again. Hajime licked into Nagito, kissing wetly and sloppily as if he needed to take  _ more  _ and  _ more _ and could never have enough. He’d damn well try, though.

Finally, Hajime slid his hand down to Nagito’s pants again, and slid the tight jeans down his legs. Nagito was left in nothing but his underwear, and he looked  _ heavenly _ . Hajime couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to plant open-mouthed kisses over Nagito’s thighs, eliciting more cute moans from the boy.

“Hajime, please,” Nagito choked out, fisting a hand in his white hair.

Hajime didn’t need to be told twice. Slowly, tantalizingly, he tugged down Nagito’s underwear, freeing his  _ very hard _ cock. He licked his lips, then without hesitation, dove down to take him into his mouth in one swift motion.

Nagito apparently couldn’t stop himself from bucking up into Hajime’s mouth, and Hajime gagged a little, but didn’t give a  _ fuck _ . He licked slowly up the shaft, relishing the taste and paying close attention to every one of Nagito’s reactions. Hajime smirked around Nagito’s dick in his mouth, then met his eyes, and  _ wow _ , that was an expression that he wanted to see again. Lifting up enough that he had almost completely pulled off, Hajime swirled his tongue around the head, then sunk back down. He settled into a rhythm, speeding up the bobbing motions.

The whole time, Nagito was repeating a mantra of “Hajime, Hajime, Hajime,” which did a pretty great job of spurring Hajime on. One of Nagito’s hands settled on the back of Hajime’s head, grabbing onto his short hair. He pushed Hajime down in time with his own motions, and Hajime had to admit that being controlled like that  _ really _ had him close to just coming in his pants like a touch-starved teenager.

Suddenly, Nagito yanked up, gasping out a breathy “Wait, Hajime,  _ wait! _ ” Hajime pulled off with a lewd  _ pop _ . Nagito was breathing heavily, mouth ajar. Hajime blinked at him.

“I was going to… I want to come with you, Hajime,” Nagito whispered, sending a vicious stab of arousal straight through Hajime’s heart.

“Yeah, I can work with that,” Hajime said, then pulled down his own pants and underwear in one motion. He noticed Nagito’s eyes fall down to rest on his dick, and couldn’t take the time and energy to be embarrassed about it because he had  _ much _ more important priorities at the moment. He pushed Nagito back to the end of the bed so that he was sitting up a bit more, then sat right between his legs, pushing his own arousal against Nagito’s. That gave him another of Nagito’s beautiful moans, which Hajime swallowed up in a kiss.

Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito’s back, pulling him as close as humanly possible, then settled for just grinding against him. They were both so close to orgasm already, anyway. And this way, he could keep making out with him, which was always a plus. Nagito gasped into his mouth, then reached down to grab both of them at once, quickly jerking them off at the same time. Hajime felt himself letting out more and more moans without really thinking, letting the sound mix with Nagito’s and the obscene sounds of Nagito’s hand around their dicks.

It didn’t take long at all for Hajime to reach the edge, and apparently Nagito reached that point even more quickly than Hajime himself. His hand shuddered with the rest of his body, which was still pressed up against Hajime, and Hajime felt stickiness shoot up between them. That pushed him over himself, and he came as well, adding to the mess. As white light enveloped him, he collapsed into Nagito, slumping against him.

He didn’t move as he basked in the afterglow, and neither did Nagito. Neither of them wanted to move, to break the silence, so they just laid there for quite a while. Hajime could feel the cum drying on them, which was kind of gross, but he couldn’t really bring himself to move. Nagito was in his arms, and that was all that mattered. It was so tempting to just forget the circumstances and the fact that they were at a party in some random person’s bed that they just had sex in. But some tiny part of Hajime’s brain reminded him that he didn’t want anyone to find him and Nagito like this in the morning, and he knew that he was only moments away from giving in to the tempting embrace of sleep.

“Nagito,” he whispered, gently shaking the boy below him. Nagito looked blissful, more at peace than Hajime had  _ ever _ seen him.

“Hm?”

“We should, uh, clean up.” Hajime carefully released Nagito from his grip, and grabbed some tissues from the box that was (thankfully) on the bedside table. Wordlessly, he began wiping up the mess they’d made, and he felt Nagito’s eyes on him the entire time.

When he was done, he tossed the tissues into the trash can, hoping that by the time someone else found them, he and Nagito would be long gone from this house. Hajime then grabbed his clothes, pulling them back on,  _ extremely _ thankful that he’d had the good intuition to take them off before getting… stuff on them. He threw Nagito’s clothes over to him. Nagito grunted when they landed on his chest.

When Hajime looked back over, Nagito was fully clothed, save for his jacket, which was lying off to the side. Hajime jumped back onto the bed, pouncing on Nagito to kiss him again, because honestly he still craved more of the boy. Nagito smiled against his lips, then started giggling. Hajime joined in without really trying to. Then they were both just sprawled out on some stranger’s bed, laughing hysterically in each other’s arms, and Hajime had never been happier.

Then it hit him that he was really fucking tired.

He really should have gotten out of the bed and dragged Nagito back to the party, then possibly made a smooth exit and gone back home. But he didn’t really want to. That would mean separating from Nagito again.

_ Nagito, Nagito, Nagito _ . When had this guy become such a huge part of Hajime’s life?

Hajime noticed the bruises adorning Nagito’s pale neck, the sight making his heart flutter. He pressed a long, gentle kiss to the skin. Nagito’s fingers made their way into Hajime’s hair, softly playing with it.

Before long, Hajime’s head was resting in the crook of Nagito’s neck, and Nagito’s arms were wrapped around Hajime, hugging him tight. They both fell asleep like that. It was the most content Hajime had been in a long, long time.

-

“You two fucked last night, didn’t you.”

Hajime glared at Fuyuhiko, who was smirking at him and Nagito with a very irritating grin. Nagito was just laughing as he pretended he  _ wasn’t _ wearing such a low-cut shirt. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> look uhhhhh
> 
> as stated in the tags, i wrote this at three in the morning without the intention of posting it anywhere but i just decided... fuck it
> 
> (that's why it's not beta read. hell i didn't even beta it myself, i just read it maybe once and threw it into the ao3 void)
> 
> i did decide to post it on my unused alt account though cause i don't want people i know to find my main account and find out that WOAH HE WROTE KOMAHINA SMUT GOD DAMN
> 
> anyway yeah kudos/comment if you didn't cringe yourself to death cya


End file.
